fill the blank column
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: dalam waktu tiga bulan, hatori yoshiyuki dan yoshino chiaki akan menjalani takdir mereka masing-masing. dan hatori kesulitan berdamai dengan hipotesis itu.


**fill the blank column**

**sekaiichi hatsukoi © shungiku nakamura.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit, jalan yang terbentang semakin lebar. Perlahan, mereka mulai berpisah jalan.

Kesadaran tertanam di kepala Hatori dipenghujung akhir SMA; dimana temperatur udara menurun angkanya dan awan menjelma menjadi kristal cantik yang siap berjatuhan kapan saja. Penghangat ruangan tak dapat menjangkau nuraninya, yang membeku akan suatu kenyataan yang mungkin atau mustahil untuk terjadi.

Dalam waktu tiga bulan, Hatori Yoshiyuki dan Yoshino Chiaki akan menjalani takdir mereka masing-masing.

Dan Hatori kesulitan berdamai dengan hipotesis itu.

.

.

(Ada banyak pilihan yang bisa Hatori ambil. Dia memiliki kualitas yang diidam-idamkan banyak orang. Namun isian kosong di kertas pilihan universitas dan jurusan itu takkan ia isi main-main.

Salah tulis, bisa saja mereka takkan pernah bersua lagi.)

.

.

Tepat setelah jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Hatori dipanggil seorang teman sekelasnya, yang berkata ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ternyata adalah _kouhai_ kelas sebelas yang didaulat menjadi ketua seksi konsumsi festival musim semi tahunan. Sang adik kelas itu langsung memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya ke kelas Hatori.

"_Senpai_, saya diberitahu seseorang kalau _senpai_ jago masak. Kalau begitu, Hatori-_senpai_ saya kasih amanat jadi koki buat festival besok, oke!"

_Kouhai_ tersebut langsung lari setelah mengatakan itu. Butuh dua setengah detik bagi Hatori untuk menyerap info itu sebelum dirinya mengejar sang ketua konsumsi, menginterogasinya dengan tatapan maut, lalu melesat ke kelas tetangga setelah mendapat jawaban memuaskan.

"Yoshino! Kenapa kau merekomendasikanku jadi _chef _festival musim semi besok?!"

Lebih dari selusin kepala menoleh ke arah Hatori, yang suara dalamnya berhasil mengubah keributan kelas Yoshino menjadi kesunyian tanpa ujung. Berbagai pasang mata menatap Hatori penasaran, membuat pemuda tinggi itu tidak nyaman.

Menggumamkan 'maaf, sudah mengganggu kalian' sembari melangkah menuju objek sasarannya, Hatori menelan bulat-bulat emosinya yang menggunung. Tahukah Yoshino bahwa laki-laki tinggi yang tampan dengan kemampuan memasak jempolan selalu menjadi mangsa empuk afeksi perempuan? Apalagi ini _Hatori Yoshiyuki_, salah satu idola sekolah yang terkenal karena wajah serta sifatnya yang kontradiktif. Luarnya dingin tapi dalamnya hangat. Terlihat tidak acuh ekspresinya namun menyimpan kepekaan tanpa batas di hati. Jika para gadis sudah tergila-gila padanya karena wajahnya yang menawan, apa yang terjadi kalau mereka tahu kalau pria pujaan mereka ternyata jago masak?

_Nasib telah menulis nama Hatori Yoshiyuki di peringkat pertama suami masa depan,_ olok Yanase Yuu dulu sekali.

_Bangsat kau, Yanase. Jangan coba-coba membongkarnya atau kujedukkan kepalamu ke dinding terdekat_, ancam Hatori tiada kekalahan.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu mengira jika Yanase lah yang membongkarnya. Tuhan tahu dua orang ini adalah dua sisi kutub yang sama. Mustahil untuk akur. Bahkan berpotensi besar muncul predasi. Hatori tentu cukup bermartabat untuk tidak menjatuhkan rival dunia-akhiratnya, tapi tidak bagi Yanase Yuu.

Maka alangkah syok dirinya saat sang pemberi mandat menyebut nama Yoshino sebagai ember bocor. Prasangka yang ia simpan tentang Yanase musnah sudah. Bagaimana bisa Hatori terserang amnesia mendadak?

"Lho, memang kenapa? Masakanmu 'kan memang enak sekali. Ilmu seperti itu seharusnya jangan disimpan sendiri. Kasihanilah orang-orang sepertiku yang butuh makanan tapi nggak bisa masak."

(Jika Yanase itu otak bulus, Yoshino itu berotak polos tanpa cela. Tahu 'kan maksudku?)

Brengsek, Yoshino mengucapkan pembelaannya tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku sketsa di tangannya.

"Hoo, jadi kau jauh lebih mengasihani dirimu daripada diri_ku_?" Hatori bersedekap, menekankan kekesalan dalam setiap kata dengan harapan bisa meraih perhatian lawan bicaranya.

Sekali dalam istirahat siang ini Yoshino akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau 'kan bisa jaga diri."

Bibir Hatori siap mengeluarkan balasan yang pedas, namun ia urungkan. Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Yoshino. Tidak sedikitpun pemuda berambut gagak itu mengalihkan matanya dari buku sketsa.

Jika diperhatikan lebih, sampul bukunya berbeda dari yang Yoshino miliki saat ini. Milik siapa itu? Manik biru laut Yoshino pun berkilauan menatap lembaran putih itu, membuat Hatori meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali. Apapun isinya, buku itu berhasil memerangkap Yoshino dalam pesonanya.

Meski isi buku itu masih menjadi tanda tanya, benda itu membuat Yoshino bercahaya.

Panas dan dingin langsung beradu di punggung Hatori.

"Buku itu isinya apa? Kelihatannya menarik." pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menarik kursi di depan meja Yoshino dan mendudukinya. Dia langsung mengambil buku sketsa misterius itu tanpa permisi dari sang pemegang.

"Hei, Tori! Itu bukan punyaku—"

Rengekan Yoshino terdengar jauh baginya. Mata obsidian Hatori terfokus pada sebuah halaman yang isinya dipenuhi oleh sketsa wajah. Wajah yang diukir oleh pensil itu tidak mencerminkan realisme, akan tetapi nyaris serupa dengan gaya _manga_. Hatori tentu akan mengembalikan buku itu jikalau objek sketsa itu tidak menahannya.

Yoshino. Model gambar itu adalah Yoshino.

Tanpa sadar, Hatori membuka halaman berikutnya. Lagi dan lagi. Semua isinya gambar Yoshino dalam berbagai sudut. Halaman pertama _close-up_, halaman kedua profil dari samping kanan, dan halaman ketiga adalah gambar Yoshino sedang sibuk mencorat-coret buku tulisnya lengkap dengan latarnya.

Tiba-tiba, buku sketsa yang ada digenggamannya ditarik dari tangannya, disusul dengan pembuka, "Itu bukuku. Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk lihat-lihat?"

Suara Yanase.

Hatori hanya memberi lirikan dingin pada pemilik suara tenor itu, "Yoshino."

"Tidak! Aku sedang melihat isi bukumu dan tiba-tiba saja Hatori menyambarnya." tukas Yoshino tidak rela dijadikan kambing hitam.

Yanase menoleh ke arah Yoshino, "Chiaki, jangan lancang. Buku ini terbuka untuk siapapun, asal sudah minta izin padaku."

"Maafkan aku, Yuu!" sontak Yoshino menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan pose berdoa di kuil. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang sering kaugambar karena setiap kali corat-coret kau selalu melirikku."

"Selalu?!" meski pasif, dalam hati Hatori membara.

"_Chill out_, Hatori. Aku hanya menggambar Chiaki untuk latihan. Kebetulan sekali Chiaki adalah model yang sempurna." seringai Yanase.

Yoshino tersipu malu. Hatori memucat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu kursiku." sambung Yanase dengan wajah serius, intonasinya sengaja dibuat arogan. Kedut samar pun muncul di bawah mata Hatori.

Dengan tidak rela, Hatori menyerahkan kursinya pada Yanase dan keluar dari kelas. Yoshino merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan buku sketsanya sendiri dan mulai menggambar di sana. Yanase juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Lima menit kemudian, Hatori kembali sambil membawa sebuah novel serta selembar kertas putih. Dia menarik kursi milik entah siapa dan duduk di samping meja Yoshino, efektif mendapat posisi strategis menengahi Yoshino dan Yanase.

"Cih, ganggu orang saja." Yanase menggumam. Hatori merapal kata 'sabar' dalam hati, pikirannya merencanakan skenario yang melibatkan dirinya dan Yanase entah melakukan apa.

Yoshino mempererat pegangannya pada pensil mekanik, seakan-akan alat tulis itu bisa menjadi penyelamat diantara api yang panas.

.

.

(Masa bodoh dengan opini orang, Hatori gundah tak terkira. Cepat atau lambat, _dia_ akan menemukan jalannya.

Pulpen di genggamannya nyaris patah.)

.

.

"Heh, apa itu yang kaugambar Chiaki? Detil sekali." komentar Yanase saat melirik gambar Yoshino. Dia tidak bisa melihat gambar Yoshino sepenuhnya, tapi sekilas gambarnya terlihat rumit.

"Oh, ini. Cuma buat latihan." ujar Yoshino.

Yanase menurunkan alat tulisnya, berpikir bahwa aktivitas sahabatnya sejak SMP jauh lebih menarik daripada aktivitasnya sendiri, "Perlihatkan padaku."

Yoshino menanggapi permintaan Yanase. Dia membalik buku sketsanya.

Gambar seorang perempuan dengan gaya _manga_ bersama latar belakang bunga-bunga menghias permukaan putih itu. Pupil milik sang dara digores tipis memberi efek bintang kejora. Pakaiannya pun tak kalah detil; ujung kain yang diasumsikan berwarna cerah itu dibentuk seperti renda-renda di toko tirai mahal.

"Wah! Apa itu, _shoujo_? Halus sekali goresannya!" seru Yanase yang langsung menyambar buku sketsa Yoshino untuk melihat gambarnya lebih jelas.

Hatori, yang terlupakan diantara percakapan gambar antar keduanya, menurunkan bacaannya untuk melihat gambar sahabatnya, "Kau berkembang pesat ,Yoshino. Yanase, jangan berisik. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

Yanase tidak mengindahkan peringatan Hatori, "Ck ck ck. _Girly_ sekali gambarmu, Chiaki."

Yoshino tersenyum masam, "Aku memang suka yang banyak detilnya. Maaf kalau gambarku bukan seleramu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Yoshino. Itu namanya karakter. Memang sejak dulu kau suka menggambar detil dan perempuan." Hatori merasa harus bersikap ksatria mendengar komentar Yanase yang mungkin tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"Perempuan? Yah, memang sudah kelihatan. Presisi sekali." pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu memiringkan kepala, sepasang mata _auburn_-nya mengeksaminasi gambar gadis berambut panjang ciptaan Yoshino.

Hatori mengenang suatu hari dimana Yoshino duduk di bawah pohon di taman kota, mengobservasi setiap hawa yang berada di sana. Pemuda bermata biru itu butuh referensi yang lebih luas, tidak cuma ibunya di rumah. Seperti biasa, Yoshino selalu menyeret Hatori bersamanya.

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu ingat betul kepalanya mendidih setiap kali Yoshino menaruh perhatian pada seorang perempuan, meski hanya dijadikan model latihan.

Tanpa diduga, pemuda bermata kucing itu langsung menggenggam tangan Chiaki, netra musim gugurnya berbinar cerah, "Ayo, kita jadi _mangaka_ bersama-sama!"

Pernyataan Yanase mengejutkan Hatori dan terlebih lagi, Yoshino.

"E-eh? _Mangaka_?!"

"Yup!" sahut Yanase bersemangat. "Kau di _shoujo_, aku di _shounen_. Kita akan terkenal bersama-sama! Kuberitahu ya, gambarmu tadi sudah kelas profesional. Kalau kauberi bumbu cerita pasti akan jadi judul _manga_ yang laris! Mau, 'kan?"

Senyum lebar mekar di bibir Yoshino, "Mau, Yuu! Mau, mau!"

Belum dua detik euforia melanda, ekspresi ganjil mengabut di wajahnya, "Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau diriku cukup kuat bekerja di industri seperti itu. Kau tahu 'kan jadi _mangaka_ itu butuh dedikasi dan semangat luar biasa."

Sebelum Yanase bisa merespon, Hatori langsung angkat bicara," Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yoshino. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Yoshino dan Yanase kaget bukan main. Rahang Yanase jatuh dua sentimeter. Mata Yoshino membulat tanpa kendali dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk semburat merah di pipinya.

"TORI!" Yoshino gemetar malu. Itu terdengar seperti pengakuan seorang lelaki pada pacarnya!

"Wah, bisa-bisanya kau mengucap hal memalukan seperti itu." Hatori takkan pernah tertipu dengan nada bercanda Yanase. Mata Yanase mengunci rapat mata Hatori; mereka saling melempar tatapan intens seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas.

"Aku hanya menyatakan dukunganku pada keputusan Yoshino, _apapun itu_." tegas Hatori, wajah dinginnya tenang tak tergoyahkan.

Di belakang mereka, beberapa siswa sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bila pecah adu tinju. Sejumlah siswi yang awalnya tidak menaruh perhatian pada pemuda paling tinggi itu langsung terpanah asmara, takluk pada pesona dingin Hatori.

Aura tidak mengenakkan itu akhirnya lenyap ketika seorang siswa memanggil Yanase, "Yanase-_san_! Dipanggil guru BK!"

"Hah, ternyata sudah waktunya." Yanase langsung memutus tali imajiner dari kontes pelototan tadi dan segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya. Buku sketsanya pun dimasukkan ke tas.

"Sampai nanti, Chiaki. Hatori." nama yang terakhir disebut Yanase keluar dengan enggan. Sosok berambut berantakan itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Kepergian Yanase melegakan Hatori. Dia selalu merasakan hal yang tidak enak setiap kali ada Yanase di dekatnya. Terutama bila pemuda bermata kucing itu bercanda ria dengan Yoshino. Caranya memandang, dekatnya jarak bila mereka duduk bersama, tatapan menusuk Yanase yang selamanya tidak akan pernah Yoshino sadari—

"—Tori, kenapa belum diisi?" pertanyaan Yoshino memecah lamunan Hatori. Selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya kini dalam kepemilikan Yoshino, ujung bawahnya digoyang-goyangkan tepat di depan wajah pemuda lebih tinggi itu.

Hatori memikirkan jawabannya masak-masak, "Aku belum bisa memutuskan."

Yoshino menautkan alis, "Bukannya _deadline_ kelasmu besok, ya?"

"Hn."

_Tolong, Chiaki. Jangan ingatkan aku._

(Kertas yang sama juga dipegang Yanase saat ia keluar kelas. Dengan satu perbedaan yang besar; isian kosongnya sudah terisi tinta hitam.)

Hatori memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, kembali berpura-pura sibuk, "Sebentar lagi giliranmu, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih." volume Yoshino mengecil . Reluktan, tangannya menutup buku sketsa tercintanya. Segera ia merogoh lembar universitas dan jurusan pilihan dari lacinya.

Hatori langsung segera melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Manajemen?" alis panjang Hatori keduanya terangkat begitu tinggi hingga mencapai pangkal rambutnya.

"Uhm."

Netra obsidian itu berkilau penuh humor, "Tidak mungkin. Manajemen dirimu saja payah."

"Tori! Aku ingin masuk manajemen karena aku ingin bisa menata segalanya, termasuk diriku. 'Kan ada materinya di sana."

"Manajemen diri itu _soft skill_. Tidak perlu pendidikan formal seharusnya bisa dipelajari. Ada-ada saja."

Andaikan saja yang bicara bukan Hatori, Yoshino mungkin sudah meledak sejak tadi. Namun Yoshino selalu mendengarkan opini Hatori, tak peduli sepedas apapun isinya.

Karena opini Hatori itu selalu benar.

"Pilihan kedua, pilihan ketiga—tidak kau isi."

Yoshino menahan untuk tidak bersuara.

Jika Hatori tidak bisa menebak alasannya, maka pertemanan mereka yang sudah lintas sedekade itu tidak ada gunanya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu seekstrim itu. Karena di bawah kolom pilihan universitas dan jurusan, ada satu kolom tambahan tentang alasan masuk atau tidak masuk universitas dan jurusan yang dipilih.

"Ternyata kau memang berniat mengikuti ajakan Yanase, hah?"

Yoshino hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kautetap akan sekolah dulu, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu langsung menyontak, "Tentu saja! Aku akan sekolah dulu. Akan lebih mudah mendapat kerja jika aku bergelar sarjana, Tori."

Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, namun Hatori tidak menunjukkan niatan untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri, "Ingat kata-katamu barusan, Yoshino. Industri _manga_ itu industri keras. Semakin lama kau menunda debutmu, semakin tertinggal dirimu dengan yang lain."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk setuju. Tak ada yang salah dari yang diucapkan oleh Hatori.

"Aku akan tetap jadi _mangaka_. Aku yakin itu."

(Hanya dengan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pemuda yang diam-diam ia kagumi, Hatori Yoshiyuki menemukan jawabannya.)

.

.

"Hatori-_san_! Giliranmu ke ruang BK!"

Suara kertas dan buku saling beradu, dua bantingan, tiga remasan.

"Hei, Hatori—"

"Maaf, sepertinya kertas jurusanku tertinggal di rumah."

"APA?"

" … "

"Ya sudah, kuambilkan sisa kopiannya. Untung masih ada. Hei, kau masih ingat pilihanmu, 'kan?"

"Masih. Tenang saja."

(Yang tadi itu hanya akting belaka. Kertas itu sesungguhnya tersimpan di saku terdalam tasnya, terlipat sekecil yang ia mampu. Di dalamnya, ada tulisan di kolom alasan yang tidak mungkin dia beberkan ke guru BK maupun semua manusia di muka bumi. Yang akan ia serahkan ke gurunya hanya formalitas belaka; universitas wahid dan jurusan bergengsi bukanlah tujuan utamanya.)

_('Aku ingin terus bersama Chiaki, apapun pilihan yang ia ambil, selamanya.'_)

.

.

**tamat**


End file.
